


The Fanfic

by Moggiehog_daydreamer



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Daydreaming, Fanfiction, Humiliation, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moggiehog_daydreamer/pseuds/Moggiehog_daydreamer
Summary: These daydreams now took place late at night when Yosuke was alone writing all kinds of situations that he wanted to be in with Yu. It was Yosuke late night secret and well it stopped him having erratic thoughts during the day. Yosuke planned to keep this a secret forever however plans never go the way you want them to.





	The Fanfic

Yosuke was a guy of many talents not that he decided to show them to others. He preferred to think of himself of more of a sidekick rather than a protagonist after all they were way cooler or at least that was what he thought before Yu Narukami had stepped into his life and changed his perspective in more than one way. Yosuke was often a known daydreamer. Whether it was on the way home, in class or at work, He liked to have the space to just make up stories in his head about the people around him. He found that it added more excitement to his life not that he needed it with all the strange things that were happening with the TV world at the moment. It had started innocently one day, He had just been thinking about him and Yu doing this cool adventure in Kanji’s dungeon when all of a sudden shadow Kanji turned up demanding that to pass through to the next floor they had to kiss. Yosuke was shocked where his imagination had ended up and denied any possibility that the daydream had happened at all. But as time went on these daydreams kept occurring getting raunchy every time to the point Yosuke had to run to the bathroom at work to hide his growing boner. It had got to the point that Yosuke could no longer deny that he didn’t have feelings for his friend however it was not like he had any intention of confessing to Yu after all he had so many cute girls after him. Yosuke instead decided that in order to reduce these kind of daydreamers that he would write fanfiction instead and it worked. These daydreams now took place late at night when Yosuke was alone writing all kinds of situations that he wanted to be in with Yu. It was Yosuke late night secret and well it stopped him having erratic thoughts during the day. Yosuke planned to keep this a secret forever however plans never go the way you want them to.

Yu was determined to help Yosuke pass their upcoming exam which was why he demanded that Yosuke invited him round for some late night studying and Yu couldn’t deny that he was glad to spend some time alone with his best friend since everyone always seemed to be around. Yosuke had agreed begrudgingly and invited upstairs to his room. They were now sat a small desk trying to work out some complex maths problems. “ arghhh Partner this is too hard. When we ever going to use this in the real world anyway” Yosuke complained stretching his arms out on the desk.  “Maths always has a use even if it isn’t obvious at first” Yu replied which was met with more of Yosuke groans.  “Man this is so boring, I’m going to get some drinks, you want anything” Yosuke asked suddenly getting up eager to escape this maths hell. “I’m alright thank you don’t be too long” Yu teased as Yosuke stuck his tongue out and left the room. Yu decided he may as well take a break too and began looking round Yosuke’s room. Boy was it messy. Yu sighed and felt the compulsive need to at least clean some of his room up. He began by sorting out Yosuke’s futon when he found various bit of paper lying round in no particular order. Was it abandoned homework? Yu picked up one of the pieces and began to read it curiously.

_Yosuke moved closer to the sliver haired figure, breathing heavily. “Partner I have always wanted you to fuck me” He groaned in pleasure as his trusted partner licked his lips and pushed the smaller figure against the wall. “Oh Yosuke I would love to have the honour of taking that sweet virginity of yours then I will make sure everyone knows who you belong to”_

Okay that was definitely not what Yu had expected to find. He quickly gathered up the rest of the papers that had been left lying on the floor. Reading different sections from each piece.

_“You have a thing about nurses am I right so from now on I shall be your personal nurse” Yu muttered seductively. Yosuke moaned at the sight of Yu dressed the very exposed nurse outfit which revealed more than enough to set Yosuke’s imagination into action. Yu rubbed at his thighs to emphasise the white stocking that sat perfectly on his legs and slowly hitched up the skirt teasingly. Yosuke groaned feeling the erection in his pants growing bit by bit. “Nurse please I can’t take this anymore” Yosuke pleaded rubbing his throbbing erection. That’s when the sliver haired man decided to lift his skirt fully revealing the pair of white panties that was restraining his own erection. “Don’t worry Mr. Hanamura by the time I’m done we shall both be feeling much better”_

Yu felt himself blushing. Yosuke wrote fanfic, more importantly fanfic about the two of them. Yu couldn’t deny that just reading it had caused himself to get flustered and he could feel in the tent in pants growing as he thought of the situation that he had just read. He eagerly picked up another piece deciding to see what else Yosuke had imagined about them.

_“Tonight I’m going to make you mine” Yosuke demanded pushing the vulnerable Yu down on the futon. Seeing the persona user lying there all defenceless made Yosuke grow even harder. The strong, dependable Yu was in his grasps and he could make him do anything. “Your going to wear this tonight” Yosuke demanded once more pulling out a collar and lead, along with a blindfold and cuffs. “I’m going to dominate all of you” Yu moaned and Yosuke watched as his hips twitched at his words._

“Partner I’m back” Yu suddenly broke out of the spell releasing the position he was in right now. One hand down his trousers whilst holding Yosuke’s fanfic in the other hand. Well it was too late to go back now. “Hey there Yosuke seems like someone been very dirty” Yu smirked. Yosuke looked at him confused then noticed where his hand was then noticed the pieces of paper scattered around the place. “You know we could make these fantasies of yours come true” Yu teased but Yosuke looked horrified. “No way did you read it” Yosuke sighed picking up one of the papers and screwing it up. “I read enough to know what your true intentions are Mr. Hanamura” Yu grinned but Yosuke had turned to a deep shade of red. “I can’t believe it” Yu just smiled. “Well it’s clear that you have had a crush on me for a while now but after seeing this it’s certain and if it’s with you I don’t mind doing all these things. Yu smirked as he watched Yosuke turn even redder. It was clear now that Yosuke was getting turned on by the situation despite the embarrassment he originally felt. 

“Why don’t I take care of that problem for you” Yu said in what he hoped was the sexiest voice he could muster. Yosuke looked at him wide eyed but then nodded. Yu smirked pushing Yosuke against the wall. “I believe this was one of the parts in that fanfic of yours” Yu teased. Yu then cupped his hand around Yosuke face and pressed his lips against Yosuke. They were warm and soft and tasted a lot better than Yu had imagined. He felt Yosuke grow weak as he slid down the wall so Yu used his leg to prop Yosuke up nudging slightly against Yosuke’s member. Yosuke let out an erotic noise that went straight to Yu’s own member and he then began grinding his leg against it. Yosuke moaned into the kiss clearly in bliss and Yu felt like something had took over him. He began thrusting his leg more as he explored up Yosuke school shirt, reaching for his nipples and began rubbing circles around them before pinching them slightly. All of the movements seemed to prove too much for Yosuke as Yu felt he moan loudly as his body twitched against his.

Surely he couldn’t have…

Yu looked at Yosuke who looked very flushed and extremely embarrassed. “did you just….”                                                                                                                            “Don’t say it” Yosuke begged but it was clear from the stain that was forming on his trousers that he had managed to cum. Yu couldn’t help but feel proud. “I must be that good then” He teased. “Anytime you want to act out another one of your fantasies let me know” Yu grinned and Yosuke sighed. “This was supposed to be my secret. You were never meant to find out” Yosuke complained but Yu laughed. “Well I’m glad I did now. I can’t wait for the next one”

 

* * *

 

This came from a prompt I found online and I'm tempted to carry this story on with Yu and Yosuke acting out the Fanfics Yosuke wrote but I'm not sure yet. 

Also if anyone has any prompts or anything I would love to hear them. I always need new ideas on what to write. 


End file.
